Ryuuketsu
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Naruto était la définition pure et simple du survivant. Avant même de naître, son existence avait été menacé. Pas juste une fois, ni même deux, mais tout du long. Le destin lui-même semblait s'être décidé à ne jamais voir le garçon grandir. Et pourtant, alors que les lois du monde disaient que Naruto n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps, il était toujours là.


Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Keysapocalypses, un dégénéré mental qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se compliquer la vie avec des scénarios ridiculement compliqué.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà...

...

...

Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour mon retard dans mes autres fictions. J'ai des excuses, mais vous ne voulez pas les entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc voici ma liste d'excuses:

- Je suis en pleine période d'examens, ce qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour poursuivre mes chapitres.

- Je suis en pleine recherche de stage et je galère un peu à en trouver un, ce qui en fait une priorité pour moi en ce moment.

- J'ai eu un déchaînement de nouvelles idées de fiction et je ne voulait pas tout mélanger. Du coup, je vous annonce qu'en plus de celle-ci, une nouvelle fiction sortira bientôt dans le fandom Naruto.

Bon... Je vais m'arrêter là dans les excuses et vous laisser profiter un peu de l'une de mes nouvelles oeuvres. On se revoit en bas !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Un survivant !_**

_ Plic. Plic. Plic. Tel était le bruit qu'il entendait. Plic. Plic. Plic. Tel était le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sans grâce sur le sol trempé. Il était dans un couloir sombre et humide, une étrange plomberie fuyante recouvrait le plafond et les murs. Des égouts n'aurait pas été dans un état plus délabré. La faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas d'y voir beaucoup plus que ce qui se trouvait devant lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Il y avait quelque chose au bout de ce couloir, quelque chose qu'il devait savoir..._

* * *

C'était une nuit froide dans Hi no kuni, aussi connu sous le nom de pays du feu. Même pour une journée d'octobre, il faisait anormalement froid. Le soleil se couchait dans l'horizon, nimbant le village de Konoha d'une teinte écarlate. D'ordinaire, ce village était connu pour sa puissance militaire et la chaleur de ses habitants. Ce n'était pas le cas ce jour là ce jour là. On était le dix du mois et le village était dans une étrange agitation. Partout, les gens semblaient faire la fête et célébrer un événement particulier: la mort du Kyubi par le yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. De ce fait, c'était également une journée de deuil, mais en dehors d'une minorité de shinobis, tout le monde préférait faire la fête. Probablement à cause de l'attraction principale de ce festival.

Cette attraction était officiellement inexistante. Officieusement, tout le village était au courant et presque tous y participait. Cela consistait en une simple chasse. Sauf que ce n'était pas comme une chasse au trésor, car il n'y avait ni carte ni indice et que l'objet de leur recherche se déplaçait constamment pour ne pas être retrouvé. Il s'agissait d'un enfant de sept ans, ou plutôt huit depuis aujourd'hui, qui s'enfuyait de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, ni même participer à la fête. Chaque dix octobre, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'on l'oublie. Mais bien sûr le village n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter son unique demande.

Cet enfant avait les cheveux dorés, bien que sous le soleil mourant, ils avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. Son visage enfantin affichait un masque de pur terreur. Ses joues étaient chacune barrées par trois marques rappelant les moustaches d'un renard. En soi, cela n'était pas si insolite, les Inuzuka aussi avaient des marques distinctives sur leur visage. Non, ce qui était étrange, c'était plutôt les yeux du garçon. Ils étaient hétérochromes et d'une couleur inhabituelle. L'œil gauche était bleu avec une pupille fendue verticalement, tandis que l'œil droit était d'un rouge rubis avec une pupille ronde. Son nom était Naruto Uzumaki.

Et actuellement, il courait pour sa vie. Depuis dix heures du matin, il filait à toute allure, sans jamais s'interrompre. Même alors que le souffle lui manquait, il continuait de forcer son corps au delà de ses limites. Le village, déjà hostile à son encontre en temps normal, devenait franchement meurtrier le dix octobre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais pu, ni voulu, le découvrir. Et les rares fois où il s'était fait attraper par des villageois en furie et qu'il se faisait battre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de poser la question. Naruto le savait, il avait déjà essayé. Sauf que lorsqu'il demandait pourquoi, les coups ne devenaient que plus violents et ils ne recevaient jamais de réponse. Plus d'une fois il s'était retrouvé avec des os cassés. En définitive, sa vie était particulièrement difficile.

- Le petit monstre est là !

- Attrapez-le !

- Non ! Tuez-le.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Naruto fonça dans une ruelle adjacente. À force de fuir les villageois au moins une fois par semaine, il connaissait presque par-cœur le village. De fait, il savait que la ruelle devant lui finissait en impasse. À en juger par les rires excités derrière lui, Naruto n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte. En quelques secondes, le garçon se retrouva face à un mur trop grand pour être escaladé. Déglutissant, il se retourna avec lenteur. La foule s'était arrêté et jouissait du spectacle. De la peur sur son visage. Pendant plusieurs secondes, instants bénis de répit pour le garçon, rien ne bougea. Ensuite, l'enfant fit l'erreur de regarder l'un de ses poursuivants dans les yeux. Ce fut comme si un déclic s'était déclenché. Les villageois haïssaient ses yeux. Voir ce regard posé sur eux leur faisait peur, et ce dont ils avaient peur, ils essayaient de s'en débarrasser.

Pas à pas, ils s'approchèrent du garçon. Pas à pas, son avenir se faisait de plus en plus incertain. Pas à pas il sombrait de plus en plus proche du désespoir...

- Terminons ce que le yondaime à commencé !

- Pitié... ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Naruto, pas assez fort pour que quelqu'un d'autres entende ses paroles.

Quelqu'un attrapa son bras. Une autre personne saisit son épaule. Puis ce fut le tour de ses jambes, de ses vêtements et même de ses cheveux. Ils le maintenaient fermement immobile. Un premier coup frappa Naruto dans l'estomac.

Et pour lui l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

Dans le village de Konoha, une autre personne était malheureuse en cette nuit du dix octobre. Il s'agissait de Hiruzen Sarutobi, le sandaime Hokage du village. Le visage sombre, il regardait la folie du village par la fenêtre de son bureau. À un moment donné, il poussa un profond soupir de tristesse. Dire que ce jour était censé être destiné au deuil... Voir tous les villageois fêter une telle date dans la bonne humeur était déprimant. Ils oubliaient le prix qu'avait couté leur joie actuelle. Des centaines de shinobis étaient morts pour eux, à la même date, huit ans plus tôt. Le seul nom qu'ils avaient retenu était celui du yondaime, évidemment. Pourtant, leur comportement ne suggérait pas qu'ils prenaient conscience qu'il était mort. Ils le savaient, mais leur comportement restaient inchangé.

En fait, ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Et malheureusement, c'était un petit garçon qui en faisait les frais. Hiruzen avait fait tout son possible pour lui venir en aide, mais ses actions étaient limitées. Ce n'était pas comme avec les shinobis qu'il pouvait punir s'ils désobéissaient à un ordre direct. Les villageois étaient plus libre de leur mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de mesures pour protéger le garçon aux cheveux blonds sans s'aliéner le conseil du village. Et si cela arrivait, Naruto serait encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien sûr, plusieurs membres du conseil ne détestaient pas le garçon. Ils ne l'aimaient pas spécialement, mais ils le toléraient. Malheureusement, ils étaient une minorité. Pourtant, le sandaime les remerciait silencieusement, car grâce à ces quelques personnes encore pourvue d'humanité, la vie de Naruto s'était quelque peu amélioré.

Les quatre premières années du garçon s'étaient déroulées à l'orphelinat. Il n'avait pas été spécialement heureux, mais il n'avait pas été malheureux. Les villageois, à l'époque, le tolérait encore. _Très_ difficilement, mais assez pour l'ignorer. Cela avait changé lorsque ses yeux avaient commencé à montrer des signes d'hétérochromie. À l'origine, les deux étaient d'un bleu profond, comme le ciel et avec autant d'émotions que l'océan. Toutefois, au cours de sa quatrième année l'iris de l'œil droit de Naruto avait commencé à tirer vers le rouge. Immédiatement, le village a pensé au Kyubi. Toutefois Hiruzen savait mieux. Les yeux du démon renard étaient d'un rouge-sang malsain et écœurant. Celui de Naruto était d'une magnifique couleur rubis... Un peu comme ceux de Kurenaï Yuhi. Mais les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

Si cela s'était arrêter à la couleur d'un œil, l'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là... En fait non, mais cela n'aurait pas pris une telle tournure dramatique, le sandaime en était persuadé. Mais il avait fallut que l'œil gauche de Naruto mute à son tour. La couleur était restée du même bleu magnifique, mais la pupille, autrefois ronde, s'était affinée jusqu'à devenir une simple fente verticale. Comme celles du Kyubi. À partir de là, les événements s'étaient enchaîné très rapidement. Naruto avait été mis à la porte de l'orphelinat, le laissant à la merci des villageois. Pendant presque une année entière, il avait vécu dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Hiruzen découvre ce qu'il s'était passé et n'achète un appartement pour le pauvre garçon. Lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé, il souffrait d'un cas grave de malnutrition et de blessures plus ou moins importantes C'était presque un miracle qu'il ait pu survivre si longtemps...

En fait, c'était _réellement_ un miracle que Naruto ait pu atteindre l'âge de huit ans. À l'origine, sa naissance même avait été incertaine. Les probabilités qu'il ne meure avant même l'accouchement avait été supérieures à 99,99%. Hiruzen grimaça en se souvenant des circonstances sans précédentes. Cela avait commencé avec les parents du garçon: Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Pour retracer fidèlement les événements, il était important de savoir que cette puissante et sulfureuse kunoichi, en plus d'être la mère de Naruto, avait été la jinchuriki du Kyubi.

Le sandaime détestait parler en mal de l'un des deux, vraiment. Le fait demeurait malheureusement que Kushina avait été la cause du malheur de son fils. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Minato, elle était à son troisième mois de grossesse. Inutile de préciser que le couple avait été fou de joie d'apprendre qu'ils allaient être parents. Ils vécurent deux premières semaines de bonheur absolu. Le problème survint après. Minato, en tant que shinobi actif, avait été tenu par son travail. Kushina, en tant que kunoichi à l'arrêt du fait de sa grossesse, avait été tenu de rester dans le village, pour ne pas compromettre la future naissance.

Malheureusement pour elle, Kushina était une femme au caractère volcanique, doublé d'une personnalité hyperactive. Autrement dit, l'attente interminable, cloitré à l'intérieur du village, lui était insupportable. Elle était alors parti voir son mari, récemment promu yondaime Hokage, et lui avait posé un ultimatum. Soit il lui confiait une mission pour se changer les idées, soit elle faisait de sa vie un enfer. Étant donné qu'elle avait été surnommé Habanero la sanguinaire et qu'elle était une spécialiste dans le domaine des blagues et humiliations, Minato avait pris la menace au sérieux. Il avait donc, après presque deux jours de négociations, et deux nuits à dormir sur le canapé, permis à Kushina de faire une mission de rang C. Elle n'était pas encore au quatrième mois de grossesse et la mission n'était pas dangereuse, surtout pour une kunoichi classé S-rang dans le Bingo Book.

Sauf que ce qui était censé être une simple escorte vira, par un malencontreux hasard, à une hécatombe lorsqu'elle fut prise en embuscade par un groupe de nukenins classé A-rang. En temps normal, elle aurait dû pouvoir s'en occuper sans trop de difficulté. Le fait était qu'elle était enceinte et qu'un mauvais coup aurait pu nuire au bébé. Pour cette raison, elle privilégia la protection de son ventre légèrement rebondi au mépris du reste de son corps. Et il n'avait fallut qu'un coup chanceux de l'un des assaillants pour que tout ne bascule au désastre. Elle fut poignardé au cœur par un kunaï. Elle ne due sa survie immédiate qu'à son mari.

Minato était détenteur d'une technique très puissante et dangereuse nommé Hiraishin. Elle lui permettait de se téléporter instantanément à n'importe quelle balise de repérage qu'il avait créé, peu importe la distance ou les barrières, qu'elles soient physiques ou non. Et Kushina avait une de ses balises tatouée... Ahem, sur la fesse gauche. Dès qu'il avait sentit qu'elle était en danger, il s'était téléporter à son secours et l'avait sauver, exterminant les nukenins en quelques secondes. Lorsque Kushina s'effondra devant lui, il ne perdit pas de temps.

Se téléportant à l'hôpital de Konoha, il réclama une aide de toute urgence. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la sannin Tsunade elle-même vint soigner Kushina. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes d'inspection seulement, son verdict était tombé. La blessure au cœur de la jeune femme s'était refermé rapidement grâce au chakra du Kyubi, mais l'organe avait cessé de battre, certains dommages étant irréparable. En d'autres termes, Kushina Uzumaki était décédée à son quatrième mois de grossesse.

Alors imaginez le choc de chacun lorsque la morte s'était mit soudainement à respirer, d'abord faiblement, puis avec de plus en plus d'aisance. Tandis que les yeux de Tsunade étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, ceux de Kushina s'étaient ouverts, dévoilant un regard légèrement vitreux, mais indéniablement vivant. Ce fut l'unique fois que quiconque ait jamais vu Minato pleurer comme un enfant, tant le soulagement était grand. Sa femme était vivante, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Toutefois, l'illusion fut brisée lorsque Tsunade se remit de ses émotions et fit un nouvel examen médical à Kushina. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, son expression perplexe avait été remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Elle avait annoncé, avec beaucoup de précautions, que le cœur de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge était toujours à l'arrêt. Minato avait voulu protester que la sannin avait fait une erreur puisque Kushina était réveillée et lui parlait, mais le regard de Tsunade l'en dissuada.

Après une profonde inspiration, la medic-nin à très forte poitrine commença à expliquer la raison pour laquelle Kushina était vivante avec un cœur mort. Lorsqu'elle avait été poignardée, l'organe était mort. Avec le cerveau, le cœur était le seul organe qui ne pouvait être guéri complètement, peu importe l'effort utilisé. Toutefois, ce que personne n'avait envisagé était le fait qu'elle n'ait pas un mais deux cœurs. Enceinte de quatre mois, Kushina ne survivait que grâce au cœur encore immature de son fils.

Cela aurait dû être impossible. Le cœur de Naruto n'aurait pas dû pouvoir supporter une telle charge, mais il était un Uzumaki et bénéficiait d'une vitalité hors norme, même à ce stade de développement. Cependant, même ainsi, il n'aurait dû être capable de supporter la pression exercé sur son cœur que quelques jours avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre sur lui-même. Toutefois, le cœur de Naruto bénéficia d'un soutien inattendu sous la forme du chakra démoniaque d'un certain renard. Partageant le même corps et poussés par le même désir, conscient ou non, de faire vivre Kushina, le bébé et le Kyubi unirent leur force bon gré mal gré pour prolonger l'espérance de vie de leur hôte, la faisant passer de quelques heures à plusieurs mois.

Mais comme rien n'était aussi simple, un autre problème survint, conséquence directe de la mort de Kushina. Son cœur mort, se bobines de chakra avaient été détruites. Or, c'était grâce à son chakra que le sceau retenant le Kyubi agissait. Sans bobine de chakra, la jinchuriki était incapable de le renouveler et d'alimenter le sceau. Impossible de faire un transfert de chakra sans perturber la bonne croissance du bébé et aucune pilule du soldat ne pourrait forcer la production de chakra sans bobine. En fait, seul le chakra du Kyubi aurait permis à Kushina d'alimenter le sceau le retenant, mais évidemment, il ne le permettrait pas. D'après les estimations de Tsunade, en raison de ses gènes Uzumaki et en rationnant l'utilisation de chakra à l'extrême, Kushina devait pouvoir tenir deux mois. C'était peu, mais Tsunade estimait qu'ainsi il serait possible de provoquer un accouchement précoce pour Naruto en toute sécurité. Ses gênes Uzumaki faisaient qu'il serait en bonne santé même après seulement six mois de développement.

Ce fut donc ainsi que les deux mois s'écoulèrent. Chaque jour Kushina passait un examen médical complet afin de vérifier ses réserves de chakra et le bon déroulement de sa grossesse. Malgré son état déprimé d'avancer lentement face à sa mort inévitable, la femme aux cheveux rouge était sereine puisqu'elle était persuadée que son bébé allait vivre. Minato avait bien du mal à être aussi optimiste, mais essayait de faire bonne figure. Malheureusement, le destin semblait décider à ce que rien ne se passe bien...

Tsunade, avait commencé à se rendre compte au cours de ces deux mois qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec la croissance de Naruto. Elle était trop lente. Au début, elle avait cru que la pression lui faisait imaginer des choses. Pourtant, à force de vérifications, l'horrible vérité fut révélée. La croissance de Naruto ralentissait. Ou plutôt, quelque chose la forçait à ralentir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir la cause: le Kyubi. Celui-ci avait compris que si le chakra de Kushina était complètement épuisé, le sceau le retenant serait assez fragilisé pour qu'il puisse le forcer et sortir. Et comme Minato ne tarda pas à en faire la sombre découverte, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'agir.

Le Kyubi se servait de son chakra pour donner la puissance et la résistance nécessaire au cœur de Naruto de supporter deux personnes. En contrepartie, il parvenait à influencer les cellules du corps du bébé et les forçait à ralentir leur développement. Avec une telle emprise sur le corps de l'enfant à naitre, il aurait pu le tuer et ainsi provoquer un tel choc émotionnel chez Kushina pour la briser et lui permettre de sortir, mais il y avait également une probabilité assez élevée qu'il puisse mourir dans la tentative. Aussi utilisait-il un procédé plus lent, plus vicieux et plus cruel, mais surtout plus imparable.

Alors que la quantité de chakra de Kushina approchait de zéro, le démon renard se réjouissait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, était la forte volonté de son jinchuriki. Lorsqu'elle avait compris la stratégie du Kyubi, elle était entrée dans une rage folle. Gardant le contrôle d'elle-même, pour ne pas donner au biju une occasion supplémentaire de s'échapper vu sa faiblesse actuelle, elle commença un profond exercice de méditation afin de concentrer toute sa concentration en un point unique: le sceau sur son ventre. Car le fuinjutsu qui avait été utilisé pour scellé le Kyubi en Kushina était basé, certes sur le chakra, mais aussi et surtout sur la volonté. Privé de chakra, le fuin était affaibli, mais tant que la volonté de la femme du yondaime restait forte, le sceau ne se briserait pas.

Et ainsi commença une lutte acharnée entre le Kyubi et son jinchuriki. Il s'agissait d'une véritable bataille d'endurance. D'un coté le démon faisait tout pour se libérer, ralentissant au maximum la croissance du futur bébé pour ce faire, de l'autre la femme aux cheveux rouge faisait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir jusqu'à la naissance de Naruto. Un nouveau mois s'écoula. Puis deux. Puis cinq. Kushina était à son quinzième mois de grossesse et elle luttait toujours, car son précieux bébé n'était toujours pas prêt pour entrer dans le monde. C'était désespéré que l'entourage direct de la jeune femme à savoir, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraya des sannins, Hiruzen Sarutobi et Kakashi Hatake, a assisté à cette lutte irréaliste. C'était un phénomène inédit dans le monde shinobi. Jamais quelque chose comme cela ne s'était produit. Il existait bien une rumeur selon laquelle il existerait une lignée héréditaire permettant d'avoir plusieurs cœurs et donc de survivre à la perte de l'un d'eux, mais rien d'aussi extraordinaire que ce qui se passait au quotidien sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut au cours du vingt-et-unième mois de grossesse qu'intervint la terrible loi de Murphy: lorsque l'on croit que rien de pire ne peut arriver, on nous prouve systématiquement que l'on a tort. Même aujourd'hui, huit ans après les événements, Hiruzen ne connaissait pas les détails de ce qui s'était passé ce dix octobre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que, sans aucune raison, le sceau retenant Kyubi s'était rompu et que celui-ci avait attaqué Konoha dans une folie meurtrière. Les événements qui suivirent furent confus, mais le résultat fut la découverte d'une Kushina morte aux coté d'un Minato également mort et dont l'abdomen avait été perforé. Entre les deux se tenait un petit bébé blond avec des trois marques sur chaque joue en forme de moustache de renard, allongé sur le dos et brayant avec une vitalité plus que surprenante, compte tenu de ce par quoi il était passé. Mais surtout, il y avait un fuinjutsu plus qu'identifiable sur son ventre. Il s'agissait d'un sceau particulièrement puissant. Sans doute assez puissant pour sceller même un biju. Même Le Kyubi, qui était le plus puissant des neuf...

S'éloignant de la fenêtre pour ne plus voir la fête qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter, Hiruzen retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Oui, Naruto était un miraculé de la vie. Non, un survivant. S'il avait été un miraculé, sa vie aurait été plus facile. Depuis le jour de sa conception, le destin semblait avoir décidé de l'éliminer et pourtant, il était toujours là. Soupirant, le sandaime songeait à ce qu'il aurait aimé faire pour le petit garçon blond qui avait vécu plus d'horreur qu'aucun être humain ne devrait jamais en supporter. Il avait déployé plusieurs Anbus pour le protéger en ce dix octobre, mais Hiruzen n'était pas dupe. Ils se contenteraient de le surveiller de loin et de s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas. Comme chaque année. Vivement qu'il soit étudiant à l'académie shinobi. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à attendre.

C'était une chose qu'avait souhaité Naruto: devenir shinobi, puis Hokage. Pour cela il devait passer par l'académie pour apprendre les rudiments. Avec ces seules connaissances de base, il devrait pouvoir améliorer son style de vie de façon considérable. Du moins Hiruzen le souhaitait de tout cœur, car encore une fois, la loi de Murphy avait fait des siennes. L'interaction prolongée et continue au chakra du Kyubi avait fait quelque chose aux bobines de chakra de Naruto.

Les médecins ne parvenaient pas à déterminer quoi, où plus probablement s'en fichaient éperdument. Seule Tsunade aurait pu être d'un quelconque secours, mais elle n'était jamais revenu au village depuis l'incident du dix octobre, huit ans plus tôt. Tout ce qu'avait apprit Hiruzen à propos des bobines de chakra de Naruto était qu'elles avaient été altérées. À cause de cela, on ignorait si le garçon pourrait un jour se servir correctement du chakra, ni même s'il pourrait seulement s'en servir.

Mais le sandaime était un homme qui s'efforçait d'être optimiste. Naruto était un survivant. Ce n'était pas simplement un hasard, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes. Il trouverait un moyen de devenir un puissant shinobi, même s'il était incapable de se servir de son chakra. Les yeux dans le vague, le sandaime poussa un nouveau soupir.

_« Bonne chance Naruto... »_

* * *

Enfin... Les villageois s'en étaient enfin allé. Il allait bien cru qu'il allait mourir s'il avait dû supporter leurs coups plus longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, ces hommes presque tous à moitié ivres ne savaient pas frapper correctement. Si cela avait été des shinobis, ils se seraient attaqués directement aux poings vitaux et cela l'aurait probablement tué. C'était déjà arrivé une fois... Un shinobi isolé et totalement ivre l'avait coincé dans une ruelle et l'avait traité de monstre avant de le frapper dans les poings vitaux. Fort. Plusieurs os avaient cassé. Et il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital, même s'il l'avait voulu. Quelqu'un aurait probablement été tenté de l'y empoisonné et de faire passer cela pour un accident, avec autant de médicament sous la main. Quant au shinobi qui l'avait attaqué. Plus personne ne l'avait jamais revu depuis son agression, mais depuis, quelques unes des personnes qui l'avaient connu jetaient un regard haineux à Naruto.

Se levant douloureusement, il tâtonna délicatement son corps pour s'assurer qu'il était en état de se déplacer. Cela semblait être le cas, autant en profiter pour fuir avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec des renforts. Mais Naruto avait eu de la chance que le passage à tabac se soit terminé si vite. Il n'avait dû son répit que grâce à la curiosité morbide de l'un de ses agresseurs qui avait voulu s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Pas de chance pour lui, il n'avait trouvé aucun pouls. À force de se prendre des raclées potentiellement mortelles, et même s'il ne lui fallait qu'une nuit pour s'en remettre, il avait développé un certain contrôle sur son corps, ou plutôt sur son cœur, à tel point qu'il était capable de le faire cesser de battre à volonté. Son record était de vingt-sept secondes, mais cela lui avait suffit.

Lorsque l'homme avait constaté sa ''mort'', il s'était excité et avait parlé d'un rassemblement, de préparer un bucher et d'y faire bruler quelque chose. Probablement son corps... Heureusement qu'ils étaient trop ivres pour penser à l'emmener avec eux. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour fuir. Encore. Mais aller où ? Il avait faim, mais se rendre à Ichiraku Ramen était du suicide pur et simple. Tout le monde à Konoha connaissait sa presque dépendance à cette nourriture divine. Probablement la moitié de habitants se trouveraient entre lui et la boutique. Et même si y entrer lui garantissait l'immunité, encore fallait-il pouvoir l'atteindre. Non trop dangereux. Où alors ? Chez lui ? La nuit était tombée, il y serait en sécurité.

L'appartement de Naruto était situé dans un immeuble délabré, dont il était le seul locataire. Mais cet immeuble se trouvait au beau milieu du quartier le plus mal famé de Konoha. On y retrouvait toutes les personnes les plus douteuses et aux intentions souvent malhonnêtes. Si Naruto parvenait à pénétrer le quartier, il serait sauvé. Pourquoi ? Parce que même la folie des habitants de Konoha ne les persuaderait pas d'entrer dans ce lieu la nuit. La journée, c'était différent. Une foule en colère pouvait entrer et sortir sans rencontrer de résistance et en emportant un enfant avec eux. Mais la nuit, ce quartier était un autre monde, avec ses propres lois. Sous le manteau nocturne, une personne indésirable, ou même plusieurs, n'y faisaient pas long feu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule loi dans ces bas-fonds: protéger Naruto Uzumaki. Ce n'était pas parce que les gens l'aimaient plus ici qu'ailleurs. En fait, ils le détestaient tout autant.

Le fait était qu'aucun habitant sain de corps et d'esprit ne désirait vivre à coté de l'enfant-démon. Où il vivait, le quartier se vidait. C'était l'endroit idéal pour faire des activités illégales. Mais si quelque chose devait arriver à l'enfant, ce lieu disparaitrait. Pour cette raison, même s'ils le détestaient, les dirigeants de l'ombre non seulement le toléraient mais le protégeaient aussi longtemps que durait la nuit. Ce quartier entier et ce qu'il s'y passait dépendait de la présence d'un enfant. Pour cette même raison, Hiruzen n'avait jamais tenté d'intervenir en ce lieu, sans une extrêmement bonne raison. Ses shinobis n'étaient pas autorisé à protéger Naruto des civils. Il tolérait donc la présence de ces hors-la-loi en ce lieu car il protégeait l'enfant. Tant que certaines limites n'étaient pas dépassées, Hiruzen ignorait ce qu'il s'y passait tout comme le conseil ignorait ses demandes de protection pour Naruto. Ce n'était pas très juste, mais au moins Naruto y était en sécurité relative. Ironique de voir que c'était le plus sombre du village qui protégeait l'innocent contre le reste du village...

À cause de son état, il fallut à Naruto une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour se rendre dans son quartier et cinq autres pour arriver devant chez lui. Posé devant la porte se trouvait un gâteau, comme tous les ans depuis qu'il avait eu cet appartement. L'Uzumaki regarda la pâtisserie. La pâtisserie ne broncha pas. Le garçon observa le gâteau. Le gâteau l'ignora. L'enfant fusilla la sucrerie du regard. La sucrerie en resta indifférente. La victoire revint à la pâtisserie lorsque l'estomac du jinchuriki se mit à grogner. Sale traitre. Soupirant, Naruto se décida à le prendre avant de passer le seuil de chez lui. Il aurait aimé que ce soit son jiji, le sandaime hokage, qui lui avait envoyé le gâteau, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Maintenant qu'il était seul et à l'abri des regards, Naruto se permit le luxe de se détendre. Son corps se relacha légèrement et il se gratta le cuir chevelu... Ou plutôt une étrange oreille jaune et touffue dissimulée dans son cuir chevelu. Une deuxième oreille fit son apparition. Elles ressemblaient à des oreilles de... renard. Le poil les recouvrant étant de la même couleur que ses cheveux, elles s'y fondaient sans difficulté. Avec un bâillement, le garçon se tortilla légèrement, avant qu'une magnifique queue au poil doré ne fasse son apparition juste derrière Naruto.à la différence de ses oreilles, sa queue n'était pas facile à dissimuler. D'ordinaire, il la tenait enroulée autour de sa taille sous ses vêtements.

Caressant distraitement sa queue dans un geste mécanique, Naruto se mit à songer au jour où elle et ses oreilles de renard avaient soudainement... poussé. Ça avait été peu de temps après son sixième anniversaire. Il avait soudainement sentit un violent mal au crâne et un autre à la base du dos, dans le prolongement de sa colonne vertébrale. Cela avait duré presque toute la journée, la douleur empirant, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles et sa queue jaillissent littéralement dans un geyser de sang. Après une bonne douche et un long repos, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée, plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Mais personne n'était au courant de ce petit détail de sa vie, et personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Le village l'appelait déjà monstre et démon avant que sa queue et ses oreilles ne poussent. S'ils découvraient la vérité à présent, il était bon pour une exécution immédiate.

Fouillant dans les placards, sa queue s'agitant paresseusement en l'air, Naruto tenta de trouver quelque chose à manger, ramens instantanées, des céréales, des boites de conserves et même urk... des fruits ou des légumes. Il n'avait plus rien et il le savait avant même de commencer à chercher. Il le savait parce qu'il avait intentionnellement laissé tous ses placards vides de toute nourriture. Ainsi, il n'y avait rien eu à voler chez lui lorsque les villageois en furie s'étaient présentés chez-lui à l'aube, quelques minutes seulement après qu'il soit partit. Il avait déjà très peu d'argent à dépenser, alors autant ne pas gaspiller inutilement.

Soupirant, Naruto se détourna alors de son garde-manger et fixa le gâteau d'un air maussade. Il allait devoir le manger, finalement. Prenant un couteau qu'il avait caché dans la bouche d'aération, avec les autres couverts, l'Uzumaki trancha la pâtisserie en dix parts égales. Son estomac grognait déjà d'anticipation. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir faim. Mais après avoir fui toute la journée sans rien avoir pu manger depuis très tôt le matin, il se sentait saliver rien qu'à la vue de cette nourriture. C'était la tentation incarnée...

_« Je me demande à quoi il sera cette année... »_

Prenant une part de gâteau, il la fit lentement approcher de sa bouche, essayant de retarder le moment d'y gouter le plus longtemps possible. Finalement, il dû se résoudre à en prendre une bouchée. Il mâcha plusieurs fois et avala. Gâteau au chocolat... Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il finit sa part et en prit une seconde, qu'il mangea avec un peu moins de lenteur. Il attrapa une troisième part et hésita. Était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Son estomac grogna une nouvelle fois. Non, ça ne l'était pas, mais il avait faim... Il prit un bouchée et mâcha une fois ou deux seulement avant qu'une violente douleur ne transperce sa joue droite. Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto la tâtonna du bout des doigts et sentit quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. L'attrapant, il l'arracha d'un coup sec, lui tirant plusieurs larmes et un cri de douleur qu'il étouffa de son mieux. Puis, il observa ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et son œil se crispa.

_« Lame de rasoir... Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas sentit de saveur surprise cette année. »_

En effet, chaque année, pour son anniversaire, Naruto recevait un gâteau d'un envoyeur anonyme. Et toujours, il contenait quelque chose de potentiellement mortel. L'année précédente, cela avait été du poison, et l'année d'avant encore autre chose. Et cette année, des lames de rasoir. S'il l'avait avalé, elle lui aurait déchiré les entrailles pour des heures, voire des jours, de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Au moins, maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela contenait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir le gâteau et en retirer les fragments de lames de rasoir pour pouvoir le manger. Mais avant ça, il devait aller à la salle de bain pour vérifier sa joue.

Ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'il y découvrit son miroir cassé, encore une fois. Haussant les épaules, il ramassa le plus gros fragment et observa sa joue. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'une fine ligne rouge. Sans l'avoir vu, impossible de savoir qu'une lame de rasoir était passé par là. Il n'y avait même pas de trace du sang qui avait coulé. Et pourtant, Naruto savait que du sang avait coulé. Il avait sentit le liquide chaud descendre le long de sa joue et de son cou. Mais à présent, plus rien L'Uzumaki soupira. Ça avait recommencé. Encore. Il savait qu'il guérissait vite, des os brisés se réparaient en quelques jours, mais depuis quelques temps, quelque chose était différent. En fait, ça datait à peu près du moment ou il avait apprit à contrôler son cœur pour le forcer à un arrêt temporaire.

Avant, quand il était blessé, il saignait et laissait des traces rouges partout. Maintenant, il avait beau saigner, il ne restait jamais aucune trace sur lui après un moment. Naruto savait pourquoi, et il trouvait ça vraiment très étrange. Presque plus que d'avoir des oreilles et un queue de renard. Retournant dans la cuisine, le garçon attrapa le couteau et s'entailla légèrement le doigt. Le sang commença à couler de la blessure. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta et alors, sans aucune raison logique, son sang commença à remonter le long de son doigt avant de réintégrer la plaie qui se referma. Définitivement étrange, mais néanmoins fascinant.

Soudain, Naruto bailla avec force. Se frottant les yeux, il décida de garder ce qu'il restait du gâteau piégé pour le lendemain. Pour l'heure, il ne voulait que dormir. Le cadeau qu'il s'était offert à lui-même attendrait. Se rendant dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se lova dans son lit, qui avait des allures de nid avec tous les coussins et les oreillers entassés dessus, sa queue entoura son corps comme un renard l'aurait fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

* * *

_Plic. Plic. Plic. Tel était le bruit qu'il entendait. Plic. Plic. Plic. Tel était le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sans grâce sur le sol trempé. Il était dans un couloir sombre et humide, une étrange plomberie fuyante recouvrait le plafond et les murs. Des égouts n'aurait pas été dans un état plus délabré. La faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas d'y voir beaucoup plus que ce qui se trouvait devant lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Il y avait quelque chose au bout de ce couloir, quelque chose qu'il devait savoir..._

Naruto se réveilla peu de temps avant l'aube, comme à son habitude. Encore ce rêve. C'était toujours le même. Il se trouvait dans une espèce d'égout sombre et humide et avançait sans raison. Et chaque fois qu'il rêvait, il semblait avancer un peu plus que la fois d'avant. C'était troublant... enfin juste un peu. Dans sa vie surréaliste, ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus.

S'étirant, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds s'habilla avant de prendre son petit déjeuner sous la forme du reste de gâteau duquel il avait soigneusement retiré chaque fragment de lame de rasoir. Après quoi, il se décida à déballer son cadeau de la veille. Son unique cadeau. Qu'il s'était offert à lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de réelle surprise, mais cela permettait de tromper un petit peu la tristesse du jour qu'avait été le 10 octobre.

Sans précipitation, sachant que ce qui était dedans était rare et fragile, il enleva le papier cadeau et dévora du regard ce dont il s'agissait. C'était un vieux livre en mauvais état. Cela n'avait rien d'admirable, mais pour Naruto, c'était un véritable trésor. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il expliquait les bases sur la manipulation du chakra. Le livre lui-même était abimé, il manquait des pages par endroits et celles qui étaient présentes étaient parfois trop abimées pour être lisible. Mais le garçon n'en avait rien à faire.

Naruto avait découvert ce livre par un immense hasard alors qu'il fouillait les poubelles dans l'espoir de trouver à manger. Ça avait été un mois difficile pour lui et il ne lui restait plus d'argent pour dîner à Ichiraku Ramen. Et il refusait qu'on lui fasse la charité. Question de fierté personnelle... C'était donc durant sa quête de quelque chose de comestible à manger qu'il était tombé sur ce livre, qui avait été jeté comme un vulgaire déchet.

Ce genre de livre était disponible dans presque toutes les librairies de Konoha, ainsi que dans la grande bibliothèque du village. Naruto aurait dû pouvoir s'en acheter un neuf, ou même d'occasion mais en bon état. Le fait était qu'on ne le laissait pas pénétrer dans de tels lieux. S'il tentait d'y entrer une première fois, on le chassait à coup de balais, le plus souvent. S'il tentait sa chance une seconde fois, c'était à ce moment là que commençait une nouvelle partie de chasse. Donc oui, pour l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, ce livre tout à fait ordinaire était un trésor inestimable qui le rapprochait de son rêve de devenir shinobi, puis Hokage.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas tenté le lire avant une date importante, comme son anniversaire. Et à présent, il pouvait s'adonner pleinement à la joie de faire ses premiers pas sur la route des shinobis. Ce fut donc sans plus de cérémonie qu'il commença sa lecture, sa queue de renard s'agitant follement derrière lui sous l'anticipation.

Le livre ne contenait que de simples exercices destiné à mieux comprendre ce qu'était le chakra, puis à le ressentir et finalement, à l'utiliser. Ce n'était rien de bien impressionnant, juste la sensation du chakra s'écoulant librement dans son corps. Il y avait également une présentation avec image des douze mudras de base nécessaires à la création ou à l'utilisation de jutsus. Sur les douze, seulement sept possédaient encore une photo pour montrer comment placer correctement ses mains.

Avec enthousiasme, Naruto ne tarda pas à enchaîner les signes de la main, bien qu'avec lenteur et une certaine raideur. Il ne voulait pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes en mémorisant mal les mudras qui étaient à sa disposition. Chaque mouvement était important, et ce serait ça de moins à apprendre à l'académie.

Sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte, le temps s'écoula et lorsqu'enfin il se concentra sur son entourage immédiat, il se rendit compte que c'était le soir. Et qu'il avait vraiment très faim. Toutefois, avant d'aller à Ichiraku Ramen, il décida de refaire une série de mudra sans consulter le livre. Lentement, il prit le temps de bien former chacun d'eux. Le premier. Le second. Le troisième. Le quatrième. Le cinquiè... L'œil de Naruto se crispa légèrement de douleur lorsqu'il s'entailla la paume de sa main avec le pouce de l'autre main. Toutefois il continua à former les mudras. Il n'allait pas abandonner sur sa lancée alors qu'il n'en restait que deux. D'autant qu'il serait peut-être obligé de les reproduire dans des situations bien plus douloureuses. Le sixième. Et enfin, le septième. Le garçon poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant son chakra se déplacer plus librement dans son corps. Distraitement, il regarda sa main entaillée et se figea.

Sa petite coupure était toujours ouvert et saignait légèrement. Normalement, elle aurait dû s'être refermé depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait l'attention de l'Uzumaki. C'était plutôt le fait que les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'étaient échappées de la plaie... flottaient à quelques centimètres de sa paume.

S'efforçant de garder son calme, Naruto secoua sa main, dans l'espoir que cette hallucination ne disparaisse. Toutefois, à chaque fois, les petites billes écarlates suivaient le mouvement, bien qu'avec un léger décalage. Fermant les yeux, le garçon inspira à fond, se détendit et les rouvrit. Les gouttes de sang étaient toujours là. Déglutissant, il referma sa main dans un poing, enfermant le liquide vermeil en son centre, et essaya de ne pas paniquer.

_« Récapitulons... »_ essaya de raisonner Naruto. _« D'abord le village me déteste pour une raison inconnue au point de vouloir me tuer. Ensuite, je me retrouve avec des oreilles et une queue de renard de la couleur de mes cheveux. Vient ensuite le fait que lorsque je me coupe, le sang réintègre la blessure après quelques secondes. Du moins avant... Parce que maintenant il décide de flotter à coté de ladite blessure. Ce n'est absolument PAS normal. »_

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si étrange ? Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était simplement de devenir un shinobi. Hokage était certes son objectif final, mais pas obligatoire. Pas pour le moment du moins... Alors pourquoi tout devait-il se mettre entre lui et son rêve. Les villageois le traitait de monstre et maintenant le voilà affublé d'une queue et d'oreilles de renard et son sang faisait n'importe quoi. Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber dessus ?

Naruto remarqua que son chakra avait cessé de s'agiter dans son corps. Tremblant, il rouvrit sa main et constata que la plaie s'était refermée et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Comme avant. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Naruto fonça dans son lit et tenta d'échapper à la réalité pour quelques heures en dormant. Sans manger. Ce fut difficile, mais après une longue demi-heure d'efforts à essayer de se vider la tête, il parvint finalement à sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

_Plic. Plic. Plic. Tel était le bruit qu'il entendait. Plic. Plic. Plic. Tel était le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sans grâce sur le sol trempé. Il était dans un couloir sombre et humide, une étrange plomberie fuyante recouvrait le plafond et les murs. Des égouts n'aurait pas été dans un état plus délabré. La faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas d'y voir beaucoup plus que ce qui se trouvait devant lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Il y avait quelque chose au bout de ce couloir, quelque chose qu'il devait savoir..._

_ C'était encore ce rêve. Mais pour la première fois, Naruto était conscient de rêver. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Un immense sentiment d'appréhension l'envahit. Il savait, il sentait que s'il le désirait, il pourrait aller au bout de ce couloir et découvrir ce qui semblait l'appeler. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir le découvrir._

_ Non, c'était parfaitement ridicule. C'était _son_ rêve. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que quelque chose puisse lui faire peur. Si cela avait été un cauchemar, cela aurait été différent, mais il avait fait ce rêve de nombreuses fois déjà et rien ne se passait jamais. Non, jamais. Pourtant, Naruto avait la sensation que cette fois là serait différente._

_ Ce fut donc d'un pas hésitant que l'Uzumaki s'avança dans le couloir peu éclairé. La marche, d'abord lente, se fit progressivement plus rapide et avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il s'était mis à courir pour ne pas se laisser son imagination le perturber. À mesure que Naruto avançait, la luminosité se faisait plus intense._

_ Soudain, sans prévenir, le couloir déboucha sur une vaste pièce éclairée. Bien que la décoration de la pièce était la même que celle du couloir, le garçon avait l'impression d'être complètement ailleurs. Et Naruto savait pourquoi. C'était parce que dans le fond de la pièce, là ou aurait dû se trouver un mur, il n'y avait qu'une immense grille composée d'une multitude de barreaux très épais. Cela ressemblait à une cage. Ou à une prison._

_ À l'endroit ou devait se trouver la porte, il y avait un étrange morceau de parchemin rectangulaire, sur lequel était dessiné un motif incompréhensible pour Naruto. La seule chose qui avait du sens, c'était le mot qui y était au centre : le mot ''SCEAU''. C'était donc vraiment une prison._

_ S'approchant prudemment, Naruto tenta de voir ce qui se trouvait au delà des barreaux, mais les ténèbres qui s'y étendaient rendaient cette tache difficile. Arrivé à quelques pas de la prison géante, il remarqua enfin ce qui était le plus étrange. Ce n'était pas la taille de la structure. Ce n'était pas le type de verrou. Ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il faisait plus sombre à l'intérieur de la prison qu'à l'extérieur, comme s'il s'agissait de deux mondes distincts. Non, ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'était que malgré tous ces détails déjà étrange, le fait était que la prison était complètement vide..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier petit chapitre.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais c'est normal, je mets en place l'intrigue. Certains auront déjà compris le sens de certaines données, d'autres non. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions.

Je posterais dans la préface du prochain chapitre les données qui auraient pu vous échapper en lisant ce prologue, afin que vous ayez une estimation de là ou va ma fiction.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser mariner dans la frustration totale et absolu de ce que pourrait être le prochain chapitre !

A la prochaine


End file.
